Vivir es un viaje en el tiempo
by ChibiWinry
Summary: Sara,una chica de 16 años,viaja junto a su hermano mayor buscando comida y refugio. Ellos escapan de algo terrible:los androides. Escuchan por la radio que éstos se acercan así que deciden huir,pero por un retraso sus vidas pueden cambiar para siempre. Acudirán en su ayuda miraiTrunks y Gohan. La historia de amor jamás contada entre Trunks y una chica de su propio futuro alternativ


Este capítulo describe el trágico encuentro entre Sara y miraiTrunks.

**1. Un mundo sin esperanza**

_Caos, destrucción y miseria. A eso se ha reducido el mundo…_

Mi nombre es Sara, tengo 16 años, y vivo junto a mi hermano Fran en los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la ciudad Celeste.

La vida, tal como se la conocía, cambió drásticamente debido a la aparición de unos malvados androides que en su afán de divertirse y causar terror comenzaron a destruir ciudades y a asesinar a todo ser viviente que se les cruzara por el camino. Todas las fuerzas armadas del mundo trataron de luchar contra ellos, pero cada intento fue inútil. Despiadados y con poderes sobrehumanos, eran inmunes a cualquier arma inventada por el hombre. Era imposible creer que dos jóvenes (por que en el exterior eso es lo que aparentaban ser) pudieran causar tanto caos y sufrimiento. Nunca se comprobó su origen ni de dónde obtuvieron semejante poder, sólo había una certeza: habían venido para quedarse…

Pasaban los días y los meses y su método no cambiaba, volaban hacia un lugar poblado (sí, también poseían la capacidad para volar) y destruían todo lo que encontraban. Claro que sus técnicas de destrucción tampoco eran comunes. Expulsaban bolas de energía de sus manos que al entrar en contacto con cualquier material explotaban, produciendo alrededor de la zona de impacto un cráter de grandes proporciones.

Se rumoreaban tantas cosas… incluso se llegó a decir que habían venido de otro planeta para conquistarnos. Esta teoría fue la más aceptada en los comienzos. Pero con el tiempo, fue rechazada al ver que los androides no tenían un objetivo específico y que todo el desorden que causaban era sólo un juego para ellos, macabro, pero juego al fin. Lo que resultó más escalofriante. No hubo más remedio que dejar de lado las teorías y aceptar los hechos: la situación no cambiaría ya que no había nadie en el mundo capaz de derrotarlos.

La gente vivía cada vez más aterrorizada. Se cerraron las escuelas y todos lo lugares de fines educativo y lucrativo. Los estados y gobiernos fueron cayendo uno a uno, debido a la falta de políticas que proporcionaran soluciones concretas a la escasez de alimento y medicamento seguidas a las destrucciones; así como tampoco fueron capaces de controlar las constantes revueltas llevadas a cabo por los sobrevivientes que reclamaban por derechos que ya no podrían serles concedidos. Así fue como la organización de las sociedades y el reparto del poder quedó reducido a recuerdos.

Ahora bien, ¿cómo es posible que lo describa con tanto detalle si en esa época apenas tenía un año de edad? Supongo, que me fue relatado tantas veces a lo largo de mi vida ("vida", sí, supongo que 16 años en estos tiempos son un logro) que se me ha grabado en la memoria como si realmente lo hubiera vivido y padecido. Aclarado esto, continúo.

Junto a mis padres y mi hermano, escapamos a la catástrofe de los primeros años ocultos en las montañas, alejados de toda civilización. Mi niñez fue dura pero recibí la mejor enseñanza que pudieron darme. Fran y yo crecimos rodeados de árboles, montañas y matorrales. Aprendimos a camuflarnos y a cazar animales salvajes, era nuestra diversión, como lo era para los niños de antes ir a la plaza, jugar videojuegos o ir al cine. No vivíamos en la naturaleza, nosotros éramos la naturaleza misma.

En general, mis padres trataban de que no viviéramos con rencor, pero siempre había ocasiones en las que se lamentaban de su destino, más que nada mi madre, la más susceptible de todos. Sin embargo, cuando hablaban de cómo había sido el mundo, me maravillaba pensando en las ciudades llenas de autos y de personas rutinarias y alegres. Describían un mundo feliz, lleno de vida y esperanza…

La vida se volvió mucho más miserable. El alimento y los medicamentos eran cada vez más escasos, y la salud de las personas mayores y los niños corría peligro. Con el tiempo, todas las ciudades quedaron destruidas y los pocos sobrevivientes terminaron dispersos por todo el mundo, escondidos y con miedo de salir a la luz.

Pasaron los años y las montañas no fueron tan seguras como antes. Algunos sobrevivientes, llevados por el hambre y la miseria, formaron bandas con las que cometían todo tipo de delitos; parecían haber perdido toda moral. A esta altura, ya habían pasado 10 años desde la primera aparición de los androides y estos seguían igual de invencibles e incansables. Pero, ya sin ciudades que destruir, se dedicaban a cazar a los refugiados pura y exclusivamente por diversión. Llegó un momento en el que no sabíamos a qué temerle más, si a los androides o a éstos bándalos sin escrúpulos dispuestos a cualquier cosa. En vista de esto, decidimos volver a la ciudad.

Meses después de cumplir mis 12 años, mi padre contrajo una enfermedad muy grave. Viajamos a las ciudades vecinas a falta de las medicinas adecuadas para su tratamiento pero no hubo caso.

Su muerte afectó mucho a mi madre. Mientras él aún estaba con vida, era muy difícil para ella soportar este estilo de vida y sin él ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir. Cada día estaba más deprimida y alejada. Nosotros tratamos de todas las formas de hacerla feliz y logró reponerse por un tiempo. Pero con los días cayó en una depresión cada vez más y más profunda de la que no pudimos sacarla. Parecía que ya no le importaba más nada, prefería seguir así, sabiendo que la agonía se terminaría algún día. Y de esa forma, lentamente se fue consumiendo su energía, hasta que ya a finales de ese año no lo soportó más...

No pude hablar durante varias semanas, ¿para qué? ¿Para qué vivir en un mundo así? ¿Servía de algo que siguiéramos luchando por sobrevivir? Llegué a pensar en dejarme morir igual que ella, de tristeza. Fran ya no sabía más que hacer para animarme y decidió que cambiar de ambiente sería lo mejor.

Decisión tomada, nos mudamos a otra ciudad. Los androides seguían viajando por el planeta, con su característica capacidad para volar, persiguiendo a los sobrevivientes y destruyendo las ciudades que con tanto empeño todos trataban de reestablecer. Fuimos de ciudad en ciudad, en busca de mejor refugio y comida, hasta terminar en ciudad Celeste, donde en este momento nos encontramos.

_-¡Oye Francisco, escucha lo que dice la radio!-_ subí los parlantes.-..._"androides acaban de atacar la ciudad Cerulian, en el km 47 de la ruta Pingüino. Han acabado con todas las obras de infraestructura que se habían comenzado a edificar. Ahora mismo se han ido hacia el norte. Celeste será su próximo objetivo. Habitantes tomen precauciones. Repito. Habitantes de Celeste, regresen a sus refugios y manténganse alejados de las calles. ¡Tengan cuidado! …"_

_- ¡Fran, ¿qué hacemos?!-_ aunque ya sabía su respuesta, nos iríamos de inmediato de la ciudad.

- _Nos iremos_- su mirada se perdió por unos instantes, sin duda ya estaba harto de huir, al igual que yo-_ ¡Sara! ¿Qué haces? ¡Junta rápido tus cosas! Es peligroso quedarse en la ciudad mientras ellos atacan, podría derrumbarse del todo el edificio en que nos encontramos-_

Odiaba estos avisos de radio, odiaba tener que refugiarme entre los escombros de una ciudad destruida, pero sobretodo odiaba a los androides que nos rebajaron a vivir de este modo. Preparé un bolso con lo más básico para sobrevivir en las afueras por un tiempo, zapatos de montaña, medicamentos, comida encapsulada.

_-Ya tengo todo listo- _dije.

_-Está bien, ahora vayámonos antes de que sea tarde._

Recorrimos por lo menos una cuadra hasta que me di cuenta de que había olvidado la foto de mis padres debajo de la almohada. Una estupidez de mi parte.

_-¡Espera! He olvidado la foto de papá y mamá en el refugio._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo te pudo pasar eso? Ah, no hay tiempo, búscala y regresa rápido. Yo te espero aquí.-_ estaba enojado pero de todos modos entendía lo que significaba esa foto para mí. El único recuerdo que me quedaba de ellos dos.

Corrí hasta el refugio, recogí la fotografía (enmarcada con madera de nogal muy resistente a los golpes) de la cama y regresé al lugar donde nos detuvimos. No pude encontrarlo por ningún sitio hasta que lo vi escondido detrás de unos escombros al otro lado de la calle. Me hacía señas pero no entendía lo que quería decirme, así que fui a su encuentro, sin percatarme del peligro que corría.

Los androides, a los que nunca había visto en persona, estaban encima de mí, flotando. Parecían personas normales, una chica y un chico, pero sin duda eran malvados, se sabía con sólo mirar sus sonrisas de satisfacción al destruir los edificios circundantes. Todavía tenía salvación, no me habían visto. Pero el pánico me infundó y sin querer dejé caer el cuadro de mis padres, transformándome por mi misma en un blanco fácil.

_-Así que todavía hay sabandijas escondidas en esta ciudad. Ya me parecía muy extraño no ver a nadie. No entiendo como se las arreglan para sobrevivir, son verdaderas cucarachas -_ dijo el chico.

_-Nº 17, odio a estos insectos inmundos, ¿puedo matarlo?-_ propuso la chica.

Obviamente no les importaba si era hombre o mujer sólo querían deshacerse de mí. Experimenté un sin fin de emociones terror, locura, odio, pero una de ellas fue felicidad, ya que por lo que alcancé a escuchar no habían visto a mi hermano. Pero el terror me dominó y caí de rodillas al suelo, contemplando a los que serían mis asesinos.

Del dedo índice de la chica empezó a salir una luz brillante y como si su mano fuera un arma me apuntó. En eso, Francisco sale de su escondite y se coloca delante de mí protegiéndome del golpe mortal. La luz salió despedida como una bala de energía que le atravesó el pecho y lo hizo caer. No pude más que sostenerlo entre mis brazos.

- _Fran…Fran, Fran ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?-_ lloraba y gritaba como nunca en mi vida. Se había cumplido mi peor pesadilla: quedarme sola en el mundo.- _Por qué….-_ mire hacia arriba, parecían confundidos, no entendían de dónde había salido, y grité- _¡Hijos de puta! ¡Los odio, los odio! ¡Mátenme, como lo han hecho con Francisco!_

_-¿Oíste Nº 18? Quiere que la matemos_ – rió el chico

_- Entonces démosle el gusto Nº 17_- respondió la chica.

Lo abrasé con todas mis fuerzas, quería morir junto a él. Los androides me matarían en cualquier momento. Ya no importaba más nada. Prefería morir.

De repente, aparecieron dos personas que golpearon a los androides agarrándolos desprevenidos. Uno de ellos me agarró de un brazo, traté de safarme pero era mucho más fuerte que yo. Me elevó en el aire y el otro hizo lo mismo con mi hermano. Volaron a gran velocidad hasta salir de la ciudad. No sabía quiénes eran y no podía hablar por la fuerza del viento en mi cara y la poca energía que conservaba, pero realmente no me interesaba. Aterrizamos en un bosque. Hice caso omiso de la presencia de los dos extraños y me acerqué al cuerpo de Fran. Apoyé mi oreja en su corazón, sabiendo que no escucharía latido alguno y así fue. Seguía llorando y llorando. Se acercaron hacia mí y me dieron una larga explicación de la que pude captar algunas cosas. Querían acabar con los androides pero no contaban con la suficiente fuerza, e iban a ciudades lejanas a buscar comida y a ayudar a los sobrevivientes, así fue como nos hallaron. Comenzó a llover. Nos agarraron, volamos de nuevo por un tiempo y llegamos a otra ciudad. Descendimos en lo que parecía un jardín, al lado de una casa con forma redonda que conservaba todavía la mayor parte de su estructura. Yo permanecía abrazada a mi hermano en el suelo.

- _Los odio y también los odio a ustedes ¿Por qué me salvaron?-_ mi voz comenzó como un susurro pero fue aumentando. Ellos se sorprendieron ante mi reacción- _Ya no tengo por qué vivir, mi vida era mi hermano y él está muerto. Cómo desearía que nunca hubieran aparecido, así podría haber muerto a su lado. ¡Fran, Fran!_ – No podía parar de llorar- _me dejaste sola y me dijiste que eso nunca iba a pasar. ¿Por qué pasó todo esto?- _Miré fijo a uno de los sujetos, al más alto, y le dije desesperada- _¡Mátame por favor! ¡Mátame! Yo ya no quiero vivir. ¡Por favor, no lo soporto más, no lo voy a soportar nunca! Él era todo para mí_.- Me arrodillé ante él suplicando.

Me miró, serio pero a la vez triste, y respondió- _Yo nunca podría hacer eso. Nunca_.- me agarró por los hombros y me levantó_- Se que tu hermano no hubiese deseado ese destino para ti. No lo pidas, por favor. -_ Su mirada y su respuesta tan rotunda me paralizaron. Caí de rodillas, me acerqué a mi hermano y lo abrasé.

Después de eso tuve que haberme desmayado, porque desperté sobresaltada por una pesadilla dentro de una habitación desconocida.

Abrí la puerta y salí hacia fuera, estaba en un pasillo largo que se extendía hacia los dos lados. Por la izquierda logré escuchar algunas voces, así que decidí ir por allí. Pasé delante de otras habitaciones, las que supuse iguales a la mía. Al final del pasillo llegué a un ambiente abierto que parecía ser la cocina. De espaldas a mi, estaba una señora de unos cuarenta y tantos que se dio vuelta con cautela y me miró. Sonrió, pero sus facciones muy avejentadas para su edad demostraban tristeza, pero esa tristeza que sólo se encuentra en las personas que sufrieron demasiado y que todavía ven el lado positivo de la vida. Sí, estoy segura de ello, esa mirada la conozco muy bien aunque jamás pueda volver a apreciarla.

Me di cuenta que también se encontraban allí los dos hombres y que ahora, mirándolos bien, parecían tener mi edad o un poco más. Ambos me miraban.

No me importó entrar sin saludar ya que había visto a mi hermano acostado en un sillón en la habitación contigua. Parecía dormir tranquilamente, sin ninguna preocupación. Lloré de nuevo. Hacía tanto que él no tenía esa mirada. Ahora estaba en paz y pensé que era lo mejor. Le acaricié la mejilla y seguí llorando.

_-Toma_ – la señora me tendió un pañuelo.

_-Gracias_ – no pude decir otra cosa.

*- ¡Espero que les haya gustado! Este es el primer fic que hago ^^ No se olviden de dejar comentarios! Próximo capítulo: "2. Vivir o morir" -*


End file.
